How to Speak Dog
by Thepheonixhost
Summary: Reincarnation happens in all shapes and forms, from human to insect to a giant man eating shark. That essentially is the fundamental law of all things. If you do good unto others you will be reborn as something greater than you were. Putting this in perspective with how I landed in this predicament I'm not sure if I was a bad person or a saint. (SI-OC) Reborn as Akamaru's sister.


**Warning: Bloody Death Ahead!**

* * *

I was falling, I knew that much with my eyes glued shut and the breeze that whipped my hair behind me. I couldn't remember what exactly led me to this. I couldn't remember much more than the but of a gun slamming into the back of my head on my trip back to the pilot's cabin.

I tried opening my eyes, the moving air made them water and tears flew up the sides of my face.

I felt a piercing pain through my abdomen and suddenly I wasn't falling. My body jerked and my face slapped the wood of the God damn tree top that was sticking up through me. My face hurt and my vision was swimming, blood spilled from several cuts and blood pored down the bark in rivets and rivers from the giant hole that made up the center of my body. I choked.

A cough escaped my torn lungs, and heavy liquid filled my mouth, the taste of metal touched my buds. I couldn't stand this any more, I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed for death. My arms hung limply around my head, I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I don't think I felt them since the beginning of my free fall.

I was slowly going mad, the pain was too much.

Then as if some one switched on the lights white noise filled every one of my senses and nothing hurt anymore. I died that day with a wane smile on my face as I drifted off into the oblivion of whiteness.

* * *

This place I found myself was always warm and inviting. That is all I could focus on. As far as I knew I didn't have a body to speak of and my thoughts ran into each other making just a river of words that didn't make any sense. I was at peace here, where ever here was.

That was only for a short period though. After all life isn't fair but I was dead. Death was fair right? Wrong.

I was born, again. This time I could feel every inch of pain and the limbs of something else-someone else. I could hear my partners whimpers and could feel a large tongue slide over my body. I lost consciousness not two seconds afterwards.

I nearly panicked when I couldn't open my eyes and my center of balance was off. I couldn't muscle myself up with out the drunken wobble to my limbs and all I wanted was for the oblivion to take me back. I whimpered and fell on my face.

* * *

"There's two of them." The little boy said excitedly as he watched the two white pups struggle to stand.

"A boy and a girl." His mother commented as she leaned closer to the new litter mates. "The boy is your's Kiba. He'll be your litter mate."

Kiba frowned at her and inched closer to the pups, "but I want both of them." He whined inching his face down near the pups. The winter white one, it was a shaggy ice white coat, tripped and fell on her face before getting back up. Her paws were slightly too big for her and her muzzle was shorter making her face a little bit pudgier than her brothers. She waddled away from her mother where her brother was headed and towards the lowered face.

His eyebrows shot up as her tiny tongue slipped out of her mouth and slid along his chin before she started to suckle. He laughed, "stop it! That tickles." The pup fell backwards startled.

"Normally female pups are raised to bring in the next litter mates because they grow differently." A deep raspy voice came from the grown husky at Kiba's mother's feet. "However this one seems to be more particular to your pup than her brother." He lowered his muzzle and took a deep sniff of her.

The pup inched closer to Kiba and rubbed her face against his hand. "She's so soft." He fan his hand down her back with careful delicate hands.

"She's imprinting." The older husky whispered in surprise. No pup had ever imprinted that early before. They just didn't have the mentality to tap into that part of their genetic make up.

"What?" The woman barked in disbelief. She shoved her face closer to the pair and sniffed. "The hell? No newborn has ever done that before." She stood up quickly, "Kuromaru watch Kiba and make sure he doesn't harm the pups." She flashed away with a swirl of leaves.

"I'm going to name her Shiromaru, and he'll be Akamaru." Kuromaru slapped a paw to his muzzle. Only Tsume's offspring would name a female with a boy's name.

Kiba carefully plucked Shiromaru off the ground and cradled her in his arms. He sat back on his haunches with a happy smile on his face.

Akamaru suckled on his mother, her snow white coat blended perfectly in with her son's. She had fallen asleep not too long after the clan head and her son arrived.

* * *

"Nothing?" Tsume growled, "are you telling me it's impossible for a newborn pup to imprint?"

"Yes." The two elders said at the exact same time.

"Then explain how Kuromaru's new pups managed to imprint on my son?"

"They did what?" Asked the elder male.

The elder female pursed her lips, "it could be potentially plausible if it was a female doing the imprinting."

"It was the female pup."

"With females their hardwired differently from their male counterparts. I would imagine that they were and are capable of imprinting at such an early age. Accidents do happen and since she had marked Kiba-kun as hers we have no choice but to give Kiba-kun full responsibility of her. You do know this, right?"

Tsume frowned, "yes I do. However I don't think Kiba is ready to care for a new born. Couldn't her mother raise her for a little longer before he take over?"

"You know it doesn't work that way."

"Hai."

* * *

Kuromaru heaved a great sigh, "brat."

Kiba looked up from rubbing behind Shiromaru's ears.

"Did your mother tell you what happens when a pup imprints?"

Kiba frowned, "No."

Kuromaru laid down by his mate, "They become your responsibility. She won't go to her mother for food. She'll come to you."

"But I don't know what to do."

* * *

 **I've been sitting on this for like five weeks. Its rushed and not really my style of writing but I thought I'd give it a try.**

 **I don't think I've ever read an reincarnation story (SI-OC) where they came in as an animal instead of a human. After all the thought of reincarnation is to include anything and everything-from bugs to elephants, from people to frogs. It's not really set in stone and I wanted to show that with this story. I plan on working on the next chapter and hopefully it will go back to how I'm used to writing.**

 **Please review, I'd love to hear your opinions on this.**


End file.
